Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are aircraft with no human pilot onboard that are often operated with assistance from ground-based personnel and/or systems. The use of UAVs has been increasing as the need for such aircraft grows and advances in UAV technology make UAVs more capable and less expensive. Applications of UAVs include use both military applications and civilian applications such as policing, firefighting, and surveillance. UAVs are typically operated by ground-based personnel using systems that include a software interface allowing operators to control and monitor one or more UAVs. Operating a UAV may require an operator to consider many factors that may change at any time, including constantly changing environmental and operational conditions. Therefore, it is essential that the user interface to a system for control and monitoring of a UAV be as user-friendly and accessible as possible.